Network service providers typically support both consumer and business customers on separate platforms. Although the network elements to support this diverse customer base may be identical, the features and backend billing and ordering functions required by residential and business customers are quite different. It is too costly to build and maintain separate network systems and network elements for different classes of customers.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling shared consumer and business service platforms in packet-switched networks, e.g., VoIP networks.